ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Race to the Core
Race to the Core is the 68th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in space. Sparky, in spaceship, is seen passing through. On board, Coco is using the controls as Sarah looks out of the window. Coco, finishing: There. Coordinates Set. Brandon, coming in from the back: Great. ...Where are we going again? Sarah: Earth. Also known as home. Brandon: Oh yeah. Sorry its just hard to pay attention to techy stuff. That's more like your category, Sarah. Sarah: Hey I do other things besides "techy stuff". Brandon: Like shooting energy discs from your hands? Sarah: ...I do other things aside from that also. Coco: Such as? Sarah: You wouldn't want to hear about it. Coco: It's a long trip. Minus as well. Sarah: Well I'm good in Chess, Checkers, a little bit of work in Writing and Art, I took some classes in Tae kwon do- Coco starts to show a bored expression. Sarah: Oh I'm sorry. Am I boring you? Coco: What? No. No. It's just that... um... Suddenly the Conqueror's Ship passes by them at high speeds. Brandon: The Conqueror! Sarah: What's he doing out here? More importantly near us? Coco: Probably after one of those Omnitrix Pieces. But scanners didn't pick up anything. Brandon: Unless he got a head start. Earth will just have to wait. If the Conqueror gets his hands on the last piece, it's game over. Coco: Rodger that. Coco pulls a lever and Sparky boosts forwards after the Conqueror. Theme Song Sparky then flies after the Conqueror's Ship. Meanwhile, on board the Conqueror's ship, droids attend to the controls as The Conqueror looks over them. The Conqueror, to the Command Droid: What is our status? The Droid: We are performing at 80% in Speed, Sir. Nearly approaching Planet. The Conqueror: Excellent. Suddenly one of the Droid's controls beep. The Conqueror goes to his control deck and presses a button. On the main screen, a holographic image of Sparky chasing them is seen. The Conqueror, grabbing his armrests firmly: Tennyson... Meanwhile, Sparky continues to chase after the Conqueror's ship. Sarah: Isn't this a bit risky? Brandon: We need to get to the final piece before he does, Sarah. Coco: I'm not seeing any other way except by going to the sides. He'll notice us then. Sarah then turns her attention upwards a bit and looks surprised. Sarah: I think he already did. The rest of the team look and see The Conqueror's Ship aiming its backside's turrets at Sparky. Coco: Hang on to something. Coco turns the steering wheel hard and Sparky jerks to the right as a load of lasers fire at their previous position. Brandon falls over into the back. Coco: I said to hang on to something. Sparky is now at the side of the ship which opens up ports for even more turrets. Sarah: Move! Coco: Right. (pulls lever) Conqueror, on board his ship: Fire! The Conqueror's Ship then fires rapid lasers at Sparky but Coco dodges through them at a boosting speed. Coco: Not sure if I can dodge these lasers forever. Sarah: Is there a way to escape? Coco: Maybe. I just need to know what Planet he's going to. Brandon: What does that matter? We're in the middle of a- Coco: I just need to know. No time to explain. Brandon: Alright then. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and transforms into BrandonBot. BrandonBot: BRANDONBOT! BrandonBot then runs up to the controls and hacks them. Sarah: Why are you hacking us? BrandonBot: Ever heard of wi-fi? BrandonBot then activates a signal which reaches the Conqueror's ship. Meanwhile, on board his ship, the signal reaches the controls and begins hacking. Droid: Sir, systems are being hacked. Conqueror: Turn up security measures! Droid: Yes, sir. The Droid works on the controls as a series of code is seen on the screen. Meanwhile, on board Sparky, BrandonBot is then shocked back and transforms back into Brandon. Sarah: What happened? Brandon: Got shocked out. Managed to get as much information as I can before they raised security. The coordinates are in the databanks. Coco: Right. Coco works on the controls and Sparky starts to glow. He then disappears. Conqueror, on board his ship: Where did they go?! The Droid: Sensors are not picking up any lifeforms, sir. The Conqueror then slams his fist into his armrest. Conqueror: You can't stop me, Tennyson... Meanwhile, in another part of space, Sparky appears. Coco: Everyone alright? Brandon: Yeah... What happened? Sarah: Did we... teleport? Coco: Yeah. Brandon: But how? Coco: Remember that Erudiden gave Sparky two teleports but we didn't need the second one because we were transported back to Earth somehow. Sarah: So you just used the second one? Coco: Yep. Brandon: I guess its a longer way back to Earth now... But look, we're close to the Planet. Coco looks and shows a surprised expression. Coco: No... It can't be. Sarah: What is it? Coco: It's... Sepulazia. A grey planet with red cracks in it is seen with a green atmosphere around it. Sarah: So? What's so special about this planet? Coco: It shouldn't exist. Brandon: Why not? Coco: This is literally the Planet of the Dead. It's only told in stories. Legend says that if you find yourself at Sepulazia, you're a dead man. Sarah: Doesn't seem very encouraging. Brandon: Why would the Conqueror risk going here then? Coco: Same reason we are. Sarah: I thought you were afraid of this place? Coco: I am but if the Conqueror gets here and finds the last piece- Brandon: We know. Alright let's go. Sparky then goes into the planet's atmosphere. Systems then spark up. Sarah: What's happening? Coco: This planet is flooded in radiation. He can't handle it. We're crashing! Brandon: Not again. Sparky then crashes onto the Planet. The hatch then opens up weakly. It is revealed that Diamondhead is pushing it upwards. Coco then crawls out and helps Sarah now. Diamondhead then jumps out of way as the hatch closes behind him. Diamondhead then dodge rolls and gets up. Diamondhead: Everyone alright? Coco: Fine. Sarah: Same here. The team then looks around and sees a wasteland with mountains, dark, grey clouds, rocks sticking out from the ground and mist on the ground. Lightning is seen in the clouds and thunder strikes in the distance. Coco: Welcome to the Grave Planet... Diamondhead: Geez. This place gives me the creeps. Diamondhead puts his hand on the Omnitrix symbol and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: What about Sparky? Coco: Radiation Poisoning. It's worse than on Marshia. Sarah: And I doubt there's any life to help us on the planet of the dead. Brandon: We should get the Omnitrix Piece as quickly as possible then. Sarah: Where do we even start? I mean the first two times were because of the help of some type of keeper then it was an accident. Brandon: How would the Conqueror find it? Coco: Maybe the Omnitrix pieces that he collected so far are guiding him to the last piece. Brandon: So he's using an almost Omnitrix. Well I should be able to track it with mine. (Adjusts the dial) Coco: Except for the fact that his is like the ultimate version of yours even when incomplete it controls what you transform into and stuff. So I doubt your going to get any- The Omnitrix beeps like a sonar. Brandon: You were saying? Coco: (Sigh) Nevermind. Brandon leads the way as the team heads further into the planet. Suddenly the planet shakes. Sarah: What's happening? Coco: Seismic activity. The terrain then cracks open slightly and Brandon falls through. Brandon: AH! Sarah: Brandon! The planet then shakes again and the terrain seals. Sarah: No! Brandon?! Coco: He's gone, Sarah. We have to find another way down in order to reach him. Sarah: Okay... Coco helps Sarah up and they walk away. Meanwhile, Brandon wakes in an underground cavern. Brandon: Ugh... Hello? Sarah? Coco? (looks around) Where am I? Brandon gets up and walks around. He sees a torch on the wall and grabs it. He then walks down a tunnel until he approaches stairs. Brandon: This place looks pretty well made. Just ruined... Maybe there was life on the death planet. Brandon approaches a wooden door. Brandon: I wonder why they call it the grave planet. He opens the door and a corpse of an alien falls out in front of him. Brandon: AH! (looking at body) So that's why... These are catacombs. Brandon turns around and sees the stairwell's wall with doors. Meanwhile on the surface, Coco and Sarah make their way down a small mountain. When they get to the bottom, their is a geyser-like structure forming from the ground. Sarah: What is that? A geyser? Coco: I'm not sure if I want to find out. They make their way past it but it starts to shake and releases a cloud around them. Sarah: (coughs) Great... It spewing smoke. Now it's kind of hard to see. Coco: Maybe we should use the buddy system. Sarah glares at Coco and then starts to cough hardly. Sarah then falls on the ground. Coco: Sarah? Are you alright? Sarah: Can't... Breath... Coco then picks up Sarah and carries her out of the smoke and lies her on the ground. Coco: Sarah? Are you alright? Sarah? Coco then goes to Sarah's face closely but she starts to cough and gasp. Coco: Oh... Are you alright? Sarah: Yeah... How come you weren't affected by the smoke? Coco: I guess it was my form... Come on, we have to get Brandon before- The Conqueror's Ship is enters the atmosphere. Coco: ...It's too late. Meanwhile, in a tunnel, a metal door opens and Brandon walks through it. He then sees a large open area. He walks in there and sees that its a somewhat alter. Weak Voice: He must be stopped... Brandon: Hello? Who's there? Weak Voice: He... He must be stopped... Brandon waves the torch over the shadow in which the voice is coming from. A figure is seen slightly. Figure: I failed... He is too powerful with the Omnitrix... Brandon: How do you know what the Omnitrix is? Who are you? The Figure manages to walk out into the light more revealing a dirtier and more damaged version of Brandon. Brandon: No... Other Brandon: You have to stop him... The Conqueror... You have to... stop.... him. (falls over while pointing to a big stone covering something) Brandon: No. No. You can't just... A laser is heard. Brandon looks up and sees a hole leading to the surface. Meanwhile, The Conqueror fires an eye laser at the two but Sarah shields them. Conqueror, still firing: Where is he?! Where is the Omnitrix piece? Voice: Right here, Conqueror! The Conqueror looks up and sees Batwing flying out of the hole and firing a sonic scream at him. The Conqueror then puts his arm up to defend himself. Batwing then lands next to the team and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Are you guys okay? Sarah: Yeah. What happened to you? Brandon: Let's just say I saw something I didn't want to see. Conqueror: Tennyson... Hand over the Omnitrix Piece. Brandon: I don't have it. Conqueror: But you know where it is. The pieces so far have lead me to this planet and now they point in this direction. Brandon: I'm not going to let you do something I'm going to regret. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Humungousaur. Humungousaur: HUUUMUNGOUSAUR! The Conqueror charges at Humungousaur but Humungousaur strikes at him however the Conqueror grabs his arm and flips him over. The Conqueror then flies up and fires an eye laser at Humungousaur. Humungousaur: AGH! Humungouaur then grabs a rock growing out of the ground and throws it at the Conqueror who destroys it with his eye lasers. The Conqueror then slams down on Humungousaur but Humungousaur slams the Conqueror off of him. The Conqueror fires eye lasers at Humungousaur but Humungousaur toughens up and goes against the pain. He then tackles the Conqueror into the hole and they both fall onto the stone causing a large amount of smoke to appear. Sarah, going to the hole: Brandon?! As the smoke fades, The Conqueror gets up and sees a glowing light coming from the new hole created. Conqueror: Yes... He then heads down the hole as Sarah uses her energy to create platforms for her and Coco to make their way down. They then go to aid Brandon. Brandon, waking up: What happened? Coco: The Conqueror escaped through that hole. Brandon, seeing hole: No... We have to stop him. Brandon then gets up weakly and heads down the hole. Coco follows him but Sarah turns her attention to a hand sticking out of the rumble; a hand wearing a green jacket. She then goes in the hole. The team then head to a room as a glowing light shines on them. Brandon: It all ends here... They then enter the room and see a glowing, green beam in the middle of it. The Conqueror stands in front. Sarah: What is that? Brandon: It... It looks like a time rift just bigger. A bit different. Coco: What? Brandon: Oh... Oh that explains it. Sarah: Explains what? Brandon: When the New Omnitrix was sent into space and was lost five years ago, it shifted through time and space and ended up at that other place. Sarah: Yeah? Brandon: The Omnitrix was divided into four parts. Time, Space, Beginning... and End. The piece must have created a rift through time and space when it got separated and just went through it which is how he found this place. But you can't do this, Conqueror! The planet won't handle it. This rift is literally the core of this planet and removing it will trap us all. Conqueror: You know very well that I can get out here, Tennyson. But finally I am united with the New Omnitrix. If beating you three times wasn't enough, then a fourth and final time will be enough. Sarah: You need to know about the Omnitrix in order to piece it together. There's no use. Conqueror: You worry about escaping the planet. I already have a scientist. Brandon: Who? Conqueror: Someone with more knowledge on the device than you. Now... Goodbye, Tennyson. The Conqueror grabs the Omnitrix piece and the beam glows brightly and the planet, seen from space, shakes violently. The Conqueror then flies towards the exit. Brandon attempts to transform but the Conqueror fires an eye laser at him causing him to fall into the rift. Sarah: Brandon! No! A bright light then overcomes the beam and then the two. Later, The Conqueror's Ship is seen leaving the planet as it explodes. The Conqueror: Get us back to Conqueria. The Droid: Yes, sir. The Conqueror's Ship gets to warp speed. Meanwhile in space, Brandon wakes up. Brandon: Huh? I should be- Celida: Dead? I know. Well technically dying and talking to your past self, I presume. Brandon: You saw? Celida: You'd be surprised at what types of things I see you doing. Brandon thinks about it and then shows a shocked expression. Brandon: Ah. Seriously? Celida: (giggling) Don't worry. You're not anywhere near death. I wanted to tell you earlier but it never felt like the right time. Brandon: Tell me what? Celida: Sepulzia is an alternate version of Enignona from an alternate timeline. There, the Conqueror managed to get the Omnitrix piece I sent there and he used it to turn the planet into its current state. All of the species that wanted the device died. You tried to stop him but he shot you and you got sent back into the rift. However, you did manage to get the piece back and bring it through causing the planet to go through as well. Just back in time to our dimension. Brandon: But that was there. Our Conqueror has the last piece. There's nothing we can do now. Celida: You can't give up now. Brandon: If he'll become that powerful, why don't you stop him like you did before? Celida: Because you needed to learn and now your learning experience is nearly complete. Brandon: Where are my friends? Celida: I protected them and sent them back to Earth. Sparky too. I even healed you. Brandon: (checks himself) Thanks. I still don't know why you're doing all of this. Celida: The only thing you need to know is that The Conqueror's Plans aren't complete and you can still stop him. You asked me that what you should do when he gains all of the pieces and I said that you get them back. Now he has all the piece and you know what to do. I believe in you, Brandon. It's not the end yet. A light then overcomes Brandon and he awakes at the Juice Shack with Coco and Sarah and Sparky. Sarah: Brandon? Are you alright? Brandon: Yeah... The Conqueror is planning to use the New Omnitrix but there's still time. Coco: What happened when you went through the rift? Brandon: I don't know. But we're here and we have to prepare for him. Meanwhile on Conqueria, The Conqueror walks into a labortory and shows the four piece of the Omnitrix. The Conqueror: I have them. You'll recieve a shuttlecraft back to Earth with the Omnitrix Pieces. Figure: You really trust me with this? The Conqueror: I don't trust you at all. But I need you... to work on this. We'll work out the details later. Figure: Understood (Smiles) Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Sparky *Celida *Alternate Brandon (Decreased) *Alternate Alien Species (Decreased) Aliens Used *BrandonBot *Diamondhead *Batwing *Humungousaur Villains *The Conqueror *Conqueror Droids *Unseen Figure Trivia *This episode was originally going to be called The Core but it was revised due to the other New Omnitrix Arc episodes not being named "The " so it fits in the Arc. *This is not technically a dimension travel and/or time travel episode even though elements appear in the episode. *Sepulzia comes from the words Sepulcher and Blaze. *The episode was originally supposed to be set on Enignona but the writer imagined it set on a planet representing a tragic end with twists. *This episode was inspired by The Name of the Doctor due to last minute inconvincances. *BrandonBot uses signal hacking for the first time. *Sparky is affected to Omnitrix Radiation Posioning for a second time; the first being in Secret of the Swamp. *The Conqueror gains the fourth and final piece of the New Omnitrix. *This is the last regular episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4 Category:The New Omnitrix Arc